Work Related Stress
by Tazalicious
Summary: Harry had just discovered a very affective way to wipe the smirk of Malfoys face. HPDM.Slash.Aurors.Oneshot.


**A/N: My first attempt at writing slash, so I decided to start... Smallish. Tehe... Feedback would be nice to see how I went. =]**

**All characters are owned by JKR. **

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, rubbing his temples, Harry Potter vowed he would set fire to every bit of parchment in his office, if he didn't get a break from this paper work soon. Standing up abruptly, Harry knocked his desk and some of his work fluttered to the floor. Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath, he had taken on too many cases at once and he was starting to feel the pressure. Carefully walking around his desk, Harry made his way to the break room for a much needed cup of coffee.

In an office, not far from Harry's, the smell of burning parchment could be found. Draco Malfoy lounged in his overly cushioned chair with his feet on his desk. Every now and again raising a piece of parchment from a stack near his feet with his wand, bringing it to his face, quickly skimming it and then promptly setting fire to it. Fairly soon there was a nice pile of ash to the right of Draco.

"Why should I care if your antique lamp was stolen?" Malfoy said with a grimace, before setting fire to the next uninteresting case. Draco was beginning to question his reasons for taking this Auror job. His boss happened to hate him and always presented him with the most boring cases, in which he rarely took unless said boss complained. Malfoy sat back in his chair and yawned as he stretched his arms out behind him, arching his back. Speaking of his boss, he would probably storm in any minute and demand to know why it smells of smoke. Malfoy settled further into his chair, with a smirk on his face.

Harry had his hand on the door of the break room, when he smelt what seemed to be smoke. _Brilliant, when I try to take a break, I get presented with more shit to deal with. _After a deep sigh, Harry followed his nose to where the smoke smelt the strongest. Arriving at Auror Draco Malfoy's door, why was Harry not surprised? Rolling his eyes, he pushed open the door, not caring for the politeness of knocking. Malfoy really didn't deserve it anyway.

"What have you done this time Malfoy?" Harry chided, although after scanning Draco's office, nothing seemed to be out of place, let alone burning. His eyes focusing back on Malfoy, he gave the smirking man a warning glare.

"Just burning some pathetic excuses for cases, honestly Potter, if the ones in this pile are nearly as terrible as the ones I singed," Malfoy said pointing to the remaining stack of parchment on his desk, "I would simply take them away now, save me from creating more smoke. Don't want Miss Rigancy to have an asthma attack, do we now?" Coughing could be heard in the distance and Harry pushed his fingers into his brow.

"Look Malfoy, I'm Head Auror around here, I will not explain to you again that I give you whatever cases I feel like and you will do them without question!" Harry finished firmly, when he saw Malfoy open his mouth to protest before Harry had finished.

"Potter, we wouldn't have this problem if you would -" Malfoy was interrupted by a knocking at the door and before he could reply it was pulled open. A heavily breathing Samantha Rigancy was revealed.

"Sorry for interrupting, but could I," Samantha stopped to take in a lungful of air, "talk to you for a minute boss?" Harry pulled off his glasses and rubbed his face with one hand.

"Yeah, alright, hang on a second." Harry tried his hardest to sound collected, but the constant pressure of work was draining, to say the least. Samantha softly closed the door and Harry remained in the same spot for a few seconds longer a hand covering his eyes. He soon returned his glasses to his nose, but kept his eyes closed and his head down.

"I will deal with you later." Potter said raising a hand in front of him, to silence anything Malfoy might have liked to retort. With that Harry began to leave the room and Malfoy did not watch the man's arse as he left.

Almost an hour later Draco received a memo telling him to meet Harry in his office right away. The blonde lounged in his chair for a few moments more. The longer he made Harry wait, the angrier his boss would get. A smirk reached Draco's face and he reminded himself to keep it in place while talking with Harry. With that in mind he sauntered out of his office and headed towards Potter's.

Taking a deep breath, Harry sat forward in his chair and arranged some papers on his desk. He had just sent Samantha Rigancy home after she had in fact almost had an asthma attack. _Bloody Malfoy, the prat is just here to make my life more difficult. Why did you hire him again? _Harry asked himself. _You felt sorry for him, because no one else after the war would. _His brain answered.

"Ah, that's why." Harry murmured out loud. There was then a knock, which seemed to contain arrogance in itself, at his door. Rolling his eyes, Harry flicked his wand and the door flew open.

"You wished to see me, _Boss_?" The last word silkily rolling off Malfoy's tongue, as he strolled in and stood in front of Harry's desk, not taking the seat Harry had conjured.

"Malfoy," Harry's tone was a clear warning. "You have to start taking the cases I give you. You have rejected every assignment I've provided you with for almost a month now and before that you only did the rare task when I threatened to fire you. I'm tired of it Malfoy! This is the last chance I am giving you. I was good enough to give you this job, but you haven't been working very hard to keep it. Shape up, or you're out." A glare was sent in Draco's direction, but the blonde continued to smirk, not at all shaken by Harry's announcement.

"Give me some better cases and I will take them, I notice you have plenty -" Malfoy flicked the pile Harry had just organised and some of the parchment floated to the ground. Harry let out an irritated noise, which Draco promptly ignored. "That I would easily accept Potter, but of course, Mr. Chosen One must do everything himself." Malfoy walked around the desk, pushed the rest of the papers to the floor and sat in their place. Harry all but snarled, trying his best not to strangle the bastard right then and there. "No wonder you haven't got laid in months." Malfoy finished with a sneer.

Harry masked his face and tried with everything he had to keep his cool. Who did Malfoy think he was, waltzing in here and openly talking about Harry's personal life? Harry Potter was Head Auror, juggling a personal life wasn't easy! Harry stood calmly and walked to stand in front of the still smirking Draco. God how he wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"Pissed coz its true Potter?" Draco taunted. Harry had the overwhelming urge to grab at Draco's throat, but thought better of it, so grabbed at his tie instead, yanking Malfoy a head closer to his own now furious face.

"I don't think you get it Malfoy. You are not in a position to defy me." Harry tugged at Malfoy's tie threateningly. Malfoy's eyes darted to his tie and when he choose to raise them again, he did so slowly, lingering at Harry's neck for a moment longer than was comfortable. He kept his eyes half lidded, but his smirk had gone, he looked... Harry searched for a word to describe it and found _intense. _Distant silver met dangerous green and something passed between the two, be it hate, agreement or something else, Harry couldn't be sure.

Harry pulled his eyes away from Malfoy and yanked his hand from the tie, making sure to tug Malfoy a little as he did so.

"I mean it Malfoy." Making sure Draco still knew his place. About to walk away and return to his seat, Malfoy repeated Harry's actions and grabbed for the brunettes tie. Potter was forced to face Draco's piercing gaze once again.

"Your far too tense potter," Malfoy said in a low voice, all the while subtly pulling Harry towards him. "I think you need to learn how to..." Draco gave a firm tug on the tie and Harry stumbled, his hands landing on either side of Malfoy on the desk to catch himself. "Relax." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Potter tried to suppress his shudder at Malfoy's hot breath, but failed when the blonde's tongue replaced the breath, tracing the shell down to the lobe. Draco then bit down on the flesh and sharply pulled. Harry had to bite his tongue to repress the whimper that threatened to escape. Draco moved lower and sunk his teeth into Potter's neck and Harry hastily bit his lip just in time to prevent himself from making a sound. A tongue swiped across what would surely be a bruise. After a few more strokes, Malfoy pulled away, an eyebrow raised and the typical smirk was brought back to his features after seeing Harry's lip between his teeth. Potter quickly released it and glared at the blonde, who continued to smirk. Harry wouldn't slap that look of his face, but he thought of a method that would be just as affective.

Potter reached behind Draco and grabbed a fistful of platinum blonde hair that was actually softer than it looked (which was quite a feat in itself) and tugged Malfoy towards him, bringing their lips together in a rough kiss. Draco didn't hesitate to respond and was soon eagerly asking for entrance to Harry's mouth, licking along his boss's bottom lip. Harry willingly obliged, barely opening his mouth before a soft tongue was battling with his own. _Trust the prat to be a bloody fantastic kisser._ Harry grudgingly thought. Minutes past until one of Draco's hands made its way to Potter's neck, attempting to pull the man closer than he already was and the other moved lower to Harry's arse. Potter broke the kiss with a gasp and stopped to breathe for a moment. Glancing up at Malfoy, Harry decided he looked much better this way: Lips slightly swollen and wet from a thorough snog, hair ruffled from Harry's hands running through it and his eyes starting to adopt a glazed look. Potter couldn't help but let out a husky laugh. He ran a hand through his own hair as the atmosphere became somewhat awkward. Malfoy cleared his throat and tapped his legs against Potter's hips in a gesture asking Harry to move. Harry stepped back and slumped down into his chair as Draco gracefully slid of the desk.

Malfoy smoothed his clothes and then pulled out his wand and charmed his hair into place, _typical._ He twisted his wand impressively between his fingers before returning it to his robes. He then walked back over to Potter and placed his hands on the back of the chair at either side of Harry's head.

"What do you say Scar Head?" Malfoy teased, leaning forward to trail his tongue slowly over said scar. Harry didn't even attempt to hold down the shudder that erupted from his body. Harry regained himself and then mocked a thoughtful expression, eyes roaming and finally settling on the pile of parchment Malfoy had knocked to the ground.

"Hmm," When his eyes returned to Draco's they flashed with mischief. "I'll -" He dug around for the appropriate word to use. "Consider -" He decided, it meant he hadn't won or lost this argument. "Giving you some more, _interesting -" _Harry trailed his eyes down Malfoy's body, deciding to linger at his crotch, "Cases in the future, if you cooperate."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll cooperate Potter." Malfoy's smirk returned and for once, it didn't bother Harry in the slightest.


End file.
